Através de Eras
by Serennity Katsuyami
Summary: Serena deixa Darien para ficar ao lado de Seiya. Mas isso pode causar mais problemas do que pode-se imaginar...
1. Capítulo 1

Através de Eras 

Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Outro dia eu tava andando na rua e encontrei o Seiya. Em troca de um feitiço para a Serena se apaixonar por ele, ele me deu os direitos de Sailor Moon. Só que eu devo ter deixado dentro do ônibus. Então, mesmo que eu queira, não sou dona dos personagens de SM.

N/A: Essa fic na realidade é uma redação que eu escrevi pra escola. Mas eu achei que era tão bunitinha e combinava tão bem, que eu podia publica-la. Mentira. Eu escrevi a redação pensado na fic. É o modo mais fácil quando se está sem idéias. Pelo menos para mim. E com o tema que a professora deu, foi só achar o casal certo. E achei que Serena/Seiya ia ficar bem kawaii  
Ah, uma coisa: para essa fic, esqueçam que o Seiya na verdade é mulher, okay? Pensem somente no estudante que se mudou para a escola da Serena, membro dos Three Lights."Oras, no começo não pareceu tão difícil. Eu sabia que um dia teríamos que nos separar, assim como sabia que você tinha um namorado (embora ele estivesse sempre longe). Talvez por isso não foi tão pesaroso voltar para meu planeta de origem. Mas depois.... fui percebendo o quanto sentia sua falta. Seus sorrisos, o modo como fugia de mim, me evitava, me xingava, dizia o quando eu era idiota. Você não se cansava de dizer que era comprometida. Mas mesmo em tom de zombaria, isso doía muito, só que você não via meu sofrimento por trás das brincadeiras idiotas.

Tentei retomar minha vida, os estudos, as amizades, enfim, tentei refazer minha vida sem você. Mas ficou um buraco enorme, que só poderia ser preenchido por você. E o mundo ficou mais triste, mesmo que eu me negasse a ver isso.

Sabe, enquanto você não admite que sente falta de algo, ou que realmente ama alguém, é mais fácil suportar. Só que não dá mais. Eu admito para mim mesmo e para quem mais quiser ouvir, que eu te amo mais do que tudo, e que sinto imensamente a sua falta.

Seria tão fácil se eu pudesse esquecer tudo isso e voltar para você! Os meses que passamos juntos, enquanto eu morava perto de ti, foram os melhores da minha vida e eu nunca vou esquecer, nem que quisesse. Lamentei muito quando soube que teria que regressar a minha terra natal. E agora eu estou aqui, tentando em vão esquecer-te. Pena que não será possível.

Você tem sua família, seu namorado, suas amigas, e você é feliz aí. Eu não posso pedir que venha comigo, mas também não posso mais voltar. Existem coisas que agora fazem parte de um passado que eu tento esquecer, e você é uma delas. Não estou brincando. Por mais que te ame, é doloroso demais saber que nunca mais vou te ver, e que você provavelmente já me esqueceu. Acho que esse é meu maior medo. Voltar e descobrir que signifiquei tão pouco para você, que nem sequer lembra-se mais de mim. Se quer saber..."

A campainha toca e o rapaz pára de escrever, se dirigindo para a porta. Suas faces revelam surpresa e confusão, ao notar que a jovem de longos cabelos loiros que está bem a sua frente é aquela em que pensara a tarde toda. Já achava que tinha adormecido na escrivaninha, e que aquilo é só um sonho, mas a garota sorri e pula em seu pescoço, demonstrando com aquele abraço que não o havia esquecido.

- Eu voltei. - sussurra ao ouvido dele, antes de beijar seus lábios ternamente.

N/A: E então, o que acharam? Não pensem que parou por aí não. Como andei terminando umas fics, estou com tempo para começar coisas novas. E achei que SM era uma boa, já que eu não tenho nada desse anime. Esperem pelo próximo capítulo. E deixem reviews.   
Depois do número absurdamente pequeno de reviews que eu recebi na minha última fic, só posto o próximo capítulo se receber reviews. Nem que seja xingando. Pode dizer que tá horrível 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

N/A: Eu disse que só ia voltar se recebesse reviews, não disse? Pois então. Agradeço imensamente a Rubymoon e a Miaka, que fizeram a caridade de me deixar uma. Brigada mesmo! E, Rubymoon, pode deixar que eu prometo não demorar muito a atualizar. É que com outras 4 fics, eu tenho que dividir o meu tempo. 

Disclaimer: Hoje eu tava na aula de flauta, e os Three Lights apareceram lá na minha escola. Eu pedi pra eles cantarem um pouco para mim, mas o Yaten tava de mal-humor e falou que só cantaria se eu lavasse o cabelo dele. Mas como eu tava com preguiça, eu disse que não, e então ele se recusou a cantar. Discutimos um tempão, até que ele pegou meus direitos autorais e jogou pela janela. Então, por mais que eu queira, não sou dona dos personagens de SM. 

Depois de passado o choque inicial, os dois entraram no apartamento e se sentaram no pequeno sofá. 

- Deve ter sido difícil pra você deixar todo mundo lá na Terra, né? 

- Um pouco... mas foi a decisão certa a tomar. Eu pensei muito antes de vir. Sem você lá... eu acabei percebendo que nada mais fazia sentido. Ficou um vazio muito grande, que nem o Darien era capaz de preencher. 

Ambos estavam um tanto quanto envergonhados com a situação, o que os levava a fazer perguntas idiotas. Seiya olhava para as roupas e pratos sujos que estavam jogados na sala, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por não ter limpado aquela bagunça pela manhã. E Serena estava com o olhar fixo em suas própria mãos (que mexiam-se nervosamente), para não ter que encarar o rapaz ao seu lado. Largara tudo para ir procurá-lo, e tinha medo que ele a rejeitasse. 

Nenhum dos dois jovens enamorados sabia muito bem o que falar. Olhavam á sua volta, mas sempre evitando o olhar do outro. Longos minutos de silêncio se passaram até que os olhos azuis de Serena pousassem sobre a folha de papel que estava em cima da mesinha. E antes que Seiya pudesse impedi-la, a moça pegou a folha e começou a lê-la.

Aos poucos, seus olhos foram se enchendo de lágrimas, que deixaram suas casas e passaram a deslizar pelo rosto alvo da loira. 

- Seiya..... - murmurava ela.

Terminada a leitura, ela deixou o papel novamente na mesa e se virou para ele. 

- Eu não tinha idéia...

Antes que a moça pudesse terminar, ele a beijou apaixonadamente, e ela correspondeu imediatamente. 

Quando se separaram, Serena chorava mais do que antes.

- Eu... como eu pude pensar que não me amava?

- Bombom, sua boba! Nunca mais diga uma besteira dessas.

Ela riu ao ouvir aquele apelido, e deixou-se envolver pelos braços quentes do rapaz. Ficaram assim, abraçados no pequeno sofá, por um longo tempo, só pensando em como estavam felizes com a presença do outro.

Depois de uns quarenta e cinco minutos, Seiya percebeu que sua amada estava quieta demais. Ao olhar para seu rostinho angelical, notou que a jovem dormia profundamente encostada em seu peito. Delicadamente colocou-a apoiada no braço do sofá (deitada) e aproveitou a oportunidade para arrumar a casa, começando pela sala de visitas, indo para a cozinha, banheiro, escritório, seu quarto e o quarto de visitas. 

Quando Serena abriu os olhos, viu que não mais estava encostada em Seiya, mas sim no sofá, e que um cobertor a cobria. Sorriu ao pensar no rapaz que tanto amava, e tão logo sentiu um cheiro muito bom de comida sendo feita invadir suas narinas. 

Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta mais próxima (que dava para a cozinha), encontrando lá o rapaz de longos cabelos negros. 

- Já acordou, bombom? Dormiu bem?

- Dormi sim. 

Ela foi se aproximando devagar, e abraçou-o por trás, espiando o que ele estava cozinhando.

- Oba!! Eu amo yakissoba!

- Eu sei. Por isso eu tô fazendo. Só que é a primeira vez que eu tento, não sei se vai sair bom.

- Uma coisa é certa. Vai ficar melhor do que se eu tentasse fazer.

- Não fale assim, é exagero!

- Ah, não é não.

- Então um dia pediremos ao Taiki que te ensine a cozinhar. 

- É mesmo.... agora que você falou.... onde estão seus amigos?

O rapaz sorriu tristemente antes de começar a falar.

- Taiki preferiram voltar a forma feminina, e está na guarda da Princesa Kakkyu; e Yaten gostou da vida de cantor e foi fazer um curso na Rússia. 

- Como homem ou mulher?

- Isso eu já não sei. Vamos comer?

- VAMOS!!!

Ela o ajudou a arrumar a mesa e logo estavam comendo. Realmente Seiya era um bom cozinheiro.

Depois da refeição, eles decidiram sair, para que Serena pudesse conhecer as redondezas. Quando já estavam saindo, o jovem perguntou-lhe algo que, desde que ela chegara, ele queria perguntar:

- Bombom, você ainda é Sailor Moon.

- Aham. - foi simplesmente a resposta dela.

N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Não sei quanto tempo vai demorar o próximo capítulo, mas eu espero que não muito. 

Por favor, digam o que acharam! Eu não consigo escrever sem a opinião de vocês. Repito que só vou colocar o próximo capítulo no ar quando receber alguma review. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Eu queria porque queria os mangás de Sailor Moon em japonês. Só que eu não achava aqui no Brasil, então tive que encomendar lá no Japão. E como eu não tinha dinheiro para pagar, acabei pagando com os direitos autorais de Sailor Moon. Só que erraram no pedido e me mandaram os mangás de Sakura Card Captors. Acabei ficando sem meus mangás de Sailor Moon e sem os direitos autorais, então, por mais que eu queira, não sou dona dos personagens de SM.

N/A: Olha, pelo visto essa história de dizer que só vai atualizar quando receber reviews funciona! Agradeço a Anjinha e a Dani Kamiya que me deixaram. Vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz em saber que as pessoas gostam do que eu escrevo! ;; Nesse capítulo é que as coisas começam mesmo a acontecer.

Desculpa o tamanho dos capítulos, é que eu não estou conseguindo deixá-los maiores. Mas eu estou tentando.

O casal de enamorados andava calmamente pelas ruas da cidade ensolarada. Fazia uma bela tarde naquele sábado. Os pássaros cantavam, as árvores estavam floridas, e o vento soprava de leve. Era um clima maravilhoso.

E a paisagem á sua volta parecia uma casinha de bonecas. As ruas eram de pedra, com pequenos canteirinhos aqui e ali, com as mais diversas flores colorindo o dia. Margaridas, tulipas, girassóis, violetas, rosas e campânulas se misturavam, deixando o ar com um leve cheiro adocicado. À volta dos dois jovens, tinha uma infinidade de árvores de cerejeira, todas elas em flor, formando um tapete rosa e fofo no chão do parque. Parecia o dia ideal para se sair de casa e ir caminhar ao ar livre. Dentro do parque, viam-se os mais diversos tipos de pessoas, realizando as mais diversas atividades. Uns faziam exercícios, outros liam livros, ou simplesmente passeavam, ou ainda faziam grandes e animados piqueniques.

Seiya contava a Serena coisas sobre o seu dia-a-dia, ou o que fizera desde que voltara para aquele planeta (que, afinal, não era assim tão diferente da Terra). Mas quando perguntava a ela sobre sua família, amigos e etc, seu semblante alegre tomava um ar melancólico, e o rapaz astutamente mudava de assunto. Mais tarde teria chances de saber o que a estava incomodando. Em momento algum lhe passara pela cabeça que ela estava assim por Ter abandonado todas aquelas pessoas que lhe eram caras, somente por causa dele. Vai entender os homens....

Não demorou muito, Serena avistou uma sorveteria.

- Seeeeeeeiyaaaaaaaa, vamos tomar sorveeeeeete?

"Ela nunca muda. E é isso que eu mais gosto nela".

- Mas nós acabamos de comer, bombom!

- Ah...... eu quero sorveeeeeeeteeeeee!!!

Ela fez cara de cachorrinho abandonado em dia de enchente, e ele, sabendo que não conseguiria resistir por muito mais tempo, cedeu.

- Okay, você venceu. Vamos aproveitar que está vazio.

A loira sorriu imensamente, agradecida e entrelaçou seus dedos nos do rapaz ao seu lado, antes de puxá-lo para dentro do estabelecimento.

Na verdade, Serena simplesmente queria ocupá-lo com alguma coisa, distraí-lo um pouco, para que ele parasse de perguntar coisas sobre a sua ida.

"Será que o que importa não é somente o fato de eu estar aqui? Por que ele não pode pensar assim, e parar de fazer perguntas?" Por algum motivo, a menina sentia-se culpada por Ter abandonado tudo em função dele. Mas até aquele momento tudo ia bem, não havia motivos para se preocupar. E repetindo esse pensamento, Serena procurava acalmar-se, e convencer-se disso.

A sorveteria era um lugar pequeno, com algumas mesas na frente, um balcão e alguns frezeers, contendo os sorvetes. As paredes eram claras, com desenhos grafitados de doces e coisas do gênero. Entraram na sorveteria, e um senhor de idade veio perguntar-lhes o que queriam. Nem dez segundos depois, Seiya pediu uma casquinha de uva. Serena ficou a olhar os sabores e tipos de sorvete, maravilhada, sem saber o que escolher. Olhava indecisa de um para outro.

Ficou assim por tanto tempo que Seiya virou-se para o senhor que viera atendê-los e pediu:

- Ela vai querer um picolé de morango.

Serena abriu a boca para resmungar, mas pensou por um momento, e balançou vigorosamente a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Depois que estavam com seus sorvetes em mãos, eles sentaram-se numa das mesas vagas. O rapaz de olhos escuros olhava fixamente para aquela que amava, enquanto perguntava-se como conseguira ficar tanto tempo longe dela. Mas esse pensamento levou-o a lembrar-se que ela ainda não havia explicado nada sobre como chegara lá, ou realmente o que a levara a procurá-lo.

- Bombom, - chamou ele, com o semblante sério, demonstrando que dessa vez ele não estava brincando, e queria uma resposta – como foi que chegou até aqui? Como Darien não te impediu? E as suas amigas, sua família?

- Você.... não está feliz que eu esteja aqui?

- Não seja boba, é claro que eu estou! Desde que deixei a Terra, tudo o que eu queria, dia e noite, era te ver. Mas não assim, te separando de tudo e de todos. Só quero saber como você conseguiu, e se pensou bem antes de vir. Não quero que depois se arrepende.

Foi a vez dela ficar séria.

- NUNCA mais repita isso. Eu estou aqui porque te amo, e nem o Darien nem ninguém vai me fazer mudar de idéia. Eu pensei muito sim. E cheguei a conclusão de que era isso que eu queria. Agora.... quanto a vir para cá.... foi uma sorte mesmo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele já estava preocupado – O que você fez?

- A uns dias, dois antigos inimigos das Sailors, Ail e Anne, vieram nos visitar, e convidar-nos para ir ao planeta deles. Todas nós recusamos, mas eu combinei com eles que, quando fossem embora da Terra, me levariam escondida com eles, e me deixariam aqui. E foi isso.

- VOCÊ QUER DIZER QUE NINGUÉM SABE QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI????

O rapaz olhou envergonhadíssimo a sua volta, ao perceber que, no susto, tinha se levantado da cadeira com violência, deixando-a cair no chão, e gritara tão alto, que todos que estavam por perto ouviram.

- Não.... – respondeu timidamente

- Isso foi inconseqüente, Serena. Eles vão se preocupar com você! Vão ficar loucos com o seu sumiço.

- Não exagera, Seiya. Deixei uma carta pra minha mãe. E ela avisará os outros, com certeza.

- E o Darien........?

A menina olhou no fundo dos olhos dele (olhos que sempre a fascinaram) e respondeu, resoluta:

- O Darien é passado. Morto e enterrado para mim.

O rapaz se assustou um pouco, mas logo sorriu. Era tão bom ouvir aquilo...

Tomaram os seus sorvetes calmamente, conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Seiya pagou ao homem, e eles saíram novamente para caminhar no parque.

Mal saíram da sorveteria, Serena avistou Setsuna logo adiante. Suas feições denunciavam sua preocupação, e os olhos escuros percorriam tudo a sua volta, como se procurasse algo... ou alguém.

-Setsuna!!!! Oi!! – chamou Serena alegremente, agitando os braços no ar.

A outra se aproximou rapidamente, e falou, com urgência na voz:

- Finalmente eu te encontrei, Serena! Você não vai acreditar nas conseqüências que essa sua fuga trouxe.

- O quê???

(Continua no próximo capítulo.....)

N/A: Como eu sou má!! Mwahahahahahaha!! recupera-se Bom, eu peço desculpas pela demora do capítulo, prometo que o próximo não demora tanto. Queria agradecer a mais três meninas que me deixaram reviews.

_ Miaka:_ a seu pedido, eu detalhei mais a fuga da Serena. Espero que tenha gostado. Brigada mesmo por estar acompanhando a fic, e sempre me deixar comentários. Eu agradeço MESMO.

_ Rubymoon:_ Agradeça a você também, que sempre deixa review pra mim. E sim, chantagem vale, se esse for o único jeito de conseguir reviews. Obrigada pelo apoio, viu?

_ Mel: _ Pois é, né? Eu achei que não ia acontecer, mas eu acabei "entalando" na fic. Normal. Mas... prometo que não vai mais acontecer. Minha vida estava uma bagunça, por isso é que eu atrasei muito mais do que planejava com esse capítulo, mas prometo voltar com todas as minhas fics.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 

Disclaimer: Lá no Anime Friends, eu encontrei com a Rinny. Só que nós duas queríamos comprar o último exemplar do Sugoi Mangá. Discutimos muito, até que ela pegou meus direitos autorais e rasgou-os em mil pedacinhos. Portanto, por mais que eu queira, não sou dona dos personagens de SM.

N/A: Nha... envergonhada desculpa a demora, gente! Meu pc deu problema e... fiquei um tempão sem pegar na fic. Agora sim eu consigo chegar na parte que eu queria: quando a Setsuna chega. Talvez esse capítulo fique um pouco confuso, mas eu vou tentar fazer o máximo para isso não acontecer.Setsuna se aproximou rapidamente, e falou, com urgência na voz:

- Finalmente eu te encontrei, Serena! Você não vai acreditar nas conseqüências que essa sua fuga trouxe.

- Como assim???

- O que houve, Setsuna? - perguntou Seiya preocupado

- Vamos a um lugar mais calmo, e eu conto a vocês.

Os três se dirigiram ao parque e sentaram-se num dos bancos de cimento ali existentes.

- É uma situação complicada, a de vocês. Serena, você fez uma coisa que ninguém esperava que fizesse. Uma coisa que não devia ter feito. Apaixonar-se por esse rapaz.

- Por quê?

- Por acaso você se lembra da Rainha Serena, lá do futuro? E da sua filha Rinny?

- Claro que sim! Sou eu mesma e aquela pirralha.

- Sua fuga para esse planeta modificou o futuro. Quando Seiya e os outros dois...

- Taiki e Yaten - interrompeu o rapaz

- Que seja. Quando os três foram para a Terra, eu tive medo que algo desse tipo acontecesse, mas pensei melhor, e me dei conta de que seu amor por Darien era tão grande que nunca que um dos três ia interferir nisso. Mas pelo visto me enganei, Serena. E agora Tokyo de Cristal corre grande perigo.

- Bombom... - chamou Seiya - então quer dizer que aquela história de você ser rainha e da Sailor Chibimoon ser tua filha era verdade?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Putz... e eu nunca acreditei nisso. O Darien é teu marido? Quero dizer, no futuro?

- Era. - respondeu a Sailor do tempo - O Rei Endymion abandonou-a quando descobriu que mantinha um príncipe, que no caso é você, como amante. Rinny foi embora com o pai, e a Rainha se importa mais com o amante do que com o Reino, que está um caos total.

Serena permanecia quieta, com a cabeça baixa e os punhos cerrados. Lágrimas caíam em sua roupa.

- Eu não queria.... - começou ela entre soluços - não queria prejudicar... ninguém.... Só.... queria ser feliz....

Seiya abraçou-a, tentando reconfortá-la.

- Bombom, deixe estar, nós vamos até lá e dizemos para você me largar, e tudo fica bem.

- Mas eu não quero! Quero você ao meu lado.

A moça de cabelos verdes suspirou e falou para Seiya.

- Ela é como a Rainha Serena do futuro: muito cabeça-dura e teimosa. Elas não vão mudar de idéia tão facilmente.

Fez-se um silêncio perturbador por alguns minutos. Só se ouvia o canto dos pássarinhos, e o barulho do vento soprando por entre as árvores.

- Setsuna.... - chamou a garota loira

-Sim?

- Você pode nos levar ao futuro, para podermos ver como está a situação por lá?

-Posso. Mas eu acho melhor vocês se transformarem antes. Podem precisar de seus poderes.

Eles escondem-se numa parte do parque onde não tinha ninguém, e os três se transformam. Sailor Plutão usa seus poderes e os leva até o Portal do Tempo, e de lá pra Tokyo de Cristal.

O lugar está totalmente desolado, nada parecido com o que fora outrora. Coisas em chamas, pessoas gritando, roubando, lutas com poderes ou corporais, gente morrendo...

- Tem certeza que essa é a tão falada Tokyo de Cristal?

- Tenho sim. - respondeu a Sailor do Tempo a uma Sailor Starlight muito confusa

Eles começaram a andar pelas ruas, indo em direção a única coisa que ainda parecia estar inteira naquele lugar: o grande Castelo. Depois de desviar de algumas coisas atiradas na direção deles, e Serena tropeçar algumas vezes em corpos mortos no chão, eles chegaram aos portões muito bem guardados.

- Eu sou a Sailor Plutão, e essas são Sailor Moon e Sailor Star Fight. Viemos ver a Rainha.

Os guardas abriram as portas e eles entraram. O Castelo parecia uma coisa a parte de toda aquela destruição. Sailor Plutão os conduziu até a grande sala do trono, onde a Rainha Serena e o recém nomeado Rei Seiya estavam comendo. Eles pareciam muito felizes. Ao avistar os visitantes, a Rainha se levantou e foi abraçá-los.

- Como estão vocês? A que devo a honra da visita? - antes que eles pudessem responder, ela continuou - Venham, venham comer conosco. Depois do almoço nós conversaremos sobre o que os trouxe até aqui.

(Continua no próximo capítulo....)N/A: Mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pela demora do capítulo. Anteontem meu Speedy deu problema, e eu não consegui conectar por vários dias. Mas aqui estou eu, com mais um capítulo da minha fic. Eu peço por favor que continuem mandando reviews, porque isso me deixa muito feliz. Eu queria agradecer a Serena, Crazy, Rogue, Renata e Mara, que comentaram a fic. reverência Muito obrigada mesmo, a todos vocês. 


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

_N/A: Quinhentos anos depois..... envergonhadíssima Dessa vez eu sei que eu demorei demais. Sabe o que é.... é que esse é o último capítulo da fic. E aí eu ficava com preguiça, pq esse vai ser um pouco mais complicado de escrever, e provavelmente vão querer me bater pelo fim que eu vou dar. Mas tudo bem, podem deixar reviews dizendo que ficou uma porcaria, eu não ligo (muito)._

_Eu queria agradecer a Miaka, a Cindy-shan, a Patrícia e a Rachel, que comentaram o capítulo anterior._

Depois de um farto banquete em companhia do rei e da rainha, Sailor Plutão insistiu que eles deveriam conversar. Embora a rainha sempre inventasse uma desculpa para fugir da conversa, a sailor do tempo era irredutível. Então, todos se encaminharam para o escritório real, para poderem conversar longe dos guardas. Sailor Moon, Sailor Plutão e Sailor Star Fight se acomodaram num sofá vermelho, e o rei e a rainha sentaram-se em poltronas de frente para eles. Antes que os três visitantes falassem alguma coisa, a Rainha Serena se pronunciou:

- Eu sei porque estão aqui. Porque querem me separar do meu grande amor. Mas saibam que nada do que possam dizer vai me fazer mudar de opinião.

- Minha Rainha.... – começou Plutão – entendemos que quer ser feliz, mas percebeu que não dá mais atenção ao seu povo? Seu reino está uma bagunça, todo destruído, ninguém mais obedece às leis, porque sabe que sua rainha não dá bola para eles!

- Mas.... então o que quer que eu faça? Desde que Endymion foi embora, eles não me respeitam mais! Por isso parei de lhes dar atenção.

- Então o jeito é Endymion voltar.

- Ele jurou não voltar enquanto Seiya estiver aqui.

- Então Seiya tem que ir embora!

- Não! Não consigo ficar longe dele....

- Amor.... talvez as Sailors tenham razão... – intrometeu-se o rei Seiya

- Mas... eu morreria se você fosse embora!

- Eu acho que conheço um jeito. – disse ele

Todos ficaram olhando ansiosos, e a Sailor Star Fight completou:

- O livro de encantamentos do vovô.

Vendo que tinha conseguido a atenção de todos na sala, ele explicou:

- Meu avô, antes de morrer, deixou um livro com a maioria de seus encantamentos, poções, feitiços e coisas semelhantes. Quando estava para morrer, ele me entregou o livro, e falou que um dia eu poderia precisar dele. E quando esse dia chegasse, a página 109 poderia me ser útil. Mas a tal página sempre esteve em branco. – ele se virou para o rei – Ainda tem o livro?

O rei assentiu e foi até a mesa, onde abriu uma das gavetas, e tirou de lá um livro de aparência beeem antiga, envolto em faixas de couro.

- Estranho... a página não está mais em branco...

- Seu avô era um homem muito astuto. Ele sabia que um dia iam precisar disso, e, para que pudessem reconhecer a situação certa, só poderiam vislumbrar a página nesse dia. Dê-me o livro. – pediu Setsuna.

Leu atentamente o que dizia o livro, e olhou triunfante para os presentes.

- É uma poção de esquecimento. A pessoa que a tomar, esquecerá o que sente pela pessoa que a fez. Ou seja, Seiya deve fazê-la, e Sailor Moon deve tomá-la. Assim ela voltará para Darien e tudo voltará ao normal em Tokyo de Cristal.

- NÃO! – gritaram Sailor Moon e a rainha ao mesmo tempo

- Vamos, bombom! Eu também não quero, mas é melhor para todos...

- Já está escurecendo. – disse Setsuna – Vamos deixá-las pensando por hoje. Amanhã bem cedo revolveremos o que fazer.

Decidido assim, todos foram dormir. Quer dizer, foram para a cama. Aquela era a noite mais difícil para Serena, Seiya, o rei e a rainha (que no final das contas eram somente duas pessoas, mas...). Ninguém conseguiu pregar o olho. Era a decisão mais difícil de suas vidas.

_No dia seguinte..._

- Eu... vou aceitar tomar a poção. – disse Serena com lágrimas nos olhos. – Pensei muito durante a noite e... por mais que eu ame o Seiya, não quero prejudicar tanta gente.

Ele a abraça, e a beija ternamente.

- Eu fiz a poção durante a noite. Vamos voltar para a Terra, e lá você a toma.

- Mas... e se eu resolvesse não tomar?

- Íamos misturar no seu cereal hoje pela manhã.

- Como são maus!

Depois do café da manhã, Serena, Seiya e Setsuna voltaram para a Era deles, diretamente para a Terra, em um parque perto da casa de Serena.

- Deite no banco, bombom. Essa poção vai fazer você dormir, e, quando acordar, você não sentirá nada além de amizade por mim, e será como se sua fuga nunca tivesse ocorrido.

Ela o enlaça pelo pescoço e dá um beijo apaixonado. Em seguida, ela toma o conteúdo do copo, e cai no sono. Seiya volta para seu planeta, e Setsuna para o Portal do Tempo.

Fim

N/A: Eu queria agradecer a todos aqueles que me apoiaram durante toda a fic. De coração, BRIGADA!!


End file.
